This proposal suggests an attempt to develop a technique by which live-tissue, implantable cardiovascular devices could be prepared. The wall of such devices would involve a three-dimensional porous material which would be fully overgrown with autologous connective tissue and be lined with an autologous, non-thrombogenic epithelium. The connective tissue-matrix complex would be prepared either in vitro or by short subcutaneous implantation; epithelial lining would be prepared in vitro. In conjunction with this endeavor an effort will also be directed towards development of a tissue culture technique for a three- dimensional growth of tissues on porous matrices provided with artificial capillaries.